


Look Into My Dreams

by angelofthequeers



Series: Season 13 codas and fix-its [2]
Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreamhunter, Episode: s13e10 Wayward Sisters, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I NEED ALL THE FLUFF AROUND THESE TWO OKAY, I WILL JUMP ON THIS BANDWAGON EARLY, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, MY BABIES, Mostly just my girls being hecking adorable, Night snuggles, Nightmares, Oh wow first time I've used f/f tag, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthequeers/pseuds/angelofthequeers
Summary: After Claire has another nightmare, she's comforted by the last person she expected. But the last person she expects might just be the one who truly gets her.





	Look Into My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casszepptraxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casszepptraxx/gifts), [JO Lee (1337nik)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1337nik/gifts), [LokiNeedsHugs1031](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN or Wayward Sisters.
> 
> I JUST LOVE MY DREAMHUNTER/CLAIA BABIES OKAY AND I AM N O T O K A Y AFTER THAT EPISODE
> 
> NEW OTP AHOY
> 
> But like, it was night when they left Jody’s place and day when they pulled up to meet Donna. And Claire and Kaia, while comforting each other before and talking about their scars, had a healthy amount of emotional distance for two people who’d just met. And suddenly Kaia’s galvanising Claire into action (after previously wanting only to save her own skin, hence not wanting to go with Sam and Dean and Jack) and Claire’s vowing to protect her? My shipper senses are tingling!

The night was far too quiet. Sure, there were crickets chirping and two other girls breathing deeply around her, but after the chaos of her nightmare, it was just too calm for Claire’s liking. Suspiciously calm. Bring on the monsters; at least Claire wouldn’t have to lie back in her car seat and pretend that she could catch more than a few hours of sleep so that Jody wouldn’t start worrying about her even more.

A particularly loud snort from Patience, whose seat was reclined into a makeshift sort-of bed, jolted Claire back into reality. Sighing, she softly thumped her head on the window under her head, then quietly fumbled for the door handle. She clearly wasn’t going to get back to sleep tonight, even though sleep was her best bet for not dying horribly when they found the rift to the other world tomorrow to save Sam and Dean. Carefully, so she didn’t wake Patience and Kaia, Claire slid out of the car and closed her door as quietly as she possibly could.

The night air brushed across her face, feeling far cooler than it actually was due to the sheen of sweat coating Claire’s skin. She looked over her shoulder at the two cars parked in single file on the grass next to the highway, ensuring that no one was awake and ready to come and hound her into talking about her feelings. Satisfied that the other ladies were sound asleep, Claire trekked out into the vast field before her towards a slight hill nearby. Far enough so she could not be bothered, but close enough that the other women could see her if one of them woke up and decided to start panicking upon seeing her absence.

Claire let out an explosive sigh when she sat down, hugging her knees to her chest and staring up at the glittering blanket of stars above her. She had the faintest, most distant memory of a blazing ball of flames, which she’d always supposed was Castiel possessing her since she could never think of anything else it could possibly be. As much as Castiel had fucked up her life with his stupid orders and stupid angelic stench of righteousness, Claire couldn’t deny that he was the only one to give a damn about her in a long time. Sure, her father had thought he was doing the right thing by running off to play host to an angel, but he’d still left her. Twice. And her mother had seemed to think that going off on an angel hunt and ‘finding herself’ had been more important than her own damn daughter. Really, who could blame Claire for being a ‘problem child’? Those were the words everyone tossed around behind her back, when they thought she couldn’t hear them. ‘Problem child’. Like nobody gave a damn about what she’d been through, only that she wouldn’t be an obedient little girl and play their law-abiding games.

But Castiel cared. As much as he was the reason Claire was like this, he was also the reason she wasn’t way, way worse. And as much as Claire wanted to hate him for getting Jimmy killed and Amelia to leave her (however inadvertently), she couldn’t. She couldn’t hate someone who cared about her, who wanted to make amends for what he’d done, who was the whole reason she wasn’t some loan shark’s plaything or rotting behind bars for whatever grand fuck-up she’d committed.

As much as the stars reminded her of that flaming ball, they also reminded her that people actually _cared_ about her, for whatever reason. She had Castiel. She had Sam and Dean, whenever they decided to drop by. She had Jody and Alex and Donna…and Patience and Kaia, if she could just drop the thorns for two seconds and actually trust them. Patience? Maybe not yet. There was something about that perfect daddy’s girl that just…irritated Claire. Maybe it was the fact that Patience was the only one of them who still had living family. Maybe it was her belief in authority figures, especially in one who had kicked her to the curb for not being ‘normal’. Maybe…maybe it reminded Claire of that little twelve-year-old with that unshakeable faith in her father. The little girl who’d believed that her father and God would always be there to protect her. The child who’d died the day her other parent had abandoned her, taking her innocence as well and replacing it with walls of steel.

And as for Kaia –

“Couldn’t sleep?” a voice said from behind her. Claire nearly jumped out of her skin, whirling around and smoothly pulling her knife out of her boot. But it was just Kaia, hands up by her shoulders in surrender, her curly black hair even messier from sleep.

“How could you tell?” Claire muttered, resheathing her knife. Kaia just shrugged and sank down gracefully onto the grass in a cross-legged position. The fluidity of Kaia’s movements reminded Claire of Castiel and his otherworldly presence, though that was hardly a fair comparison as Kaia wasn’t a dickish angel.

Okay, so Claire had forgiven Castiel for fucking up her life. But she still reserved the right to think of him as a dick every now and then when she needed to cheer herself up.

Kaia was quiet next to Claire, whose every muscle was stiffer than her angel sword. The only reason she wasn’t telling Kaia to fuck off was because they’d spoken earlier, had their moment, and she knew that Kaia was exactly like her when it came to being prodded into talking about feelings. But that still didn’t exclude the possibility that Kaia _would_ try that, in which case Claire _would_ ram her knife up this girl’s ass.

“The nightmares suck, don’t they?” Kaia said suddenly in a rather conversational tone of voice. Taken aback, Claire just blinked and stared at Kaia, who was looking up at the stars with a rather distant look on her face. “You need sleep, but you can’t get it. Not without having to face… _them_. So you get worse and worse and you pray for a miracle, while everyone judges you from their high horses because they think they know what’s best for you. But they don’t. If they knew, they wouldn’t be so…you know.”

Claire did know. What she didn’t know was if Kaia was just talking about personal experience, or if she truly did get Claire in a way that no one else did. No one else except for Dean, the person who came closest to understanding Claire. Who understood her drive to hunt, even if he personally disagreed with her doing so. Who got that the job fucking sucked, but the pay-off was too rewarding to ever give up. Rescuing Amanda from those werewolves had just been another run-of-the-mill job, yeah, but seeing that little girl reunite with her mother…knowing that she’d prevented another child from growing up in her shoes…that was what made it all worthwhile to Claire. That was why she couldn’t just give up on it all like Alex had.

“Can’t be as bad as yours, though,” Claire said. She tried to laugh, but the sound was flat even to her own ears. “At least I’m not visiting other worlds and getting slashed by random freaks. At least mine never drove me to drugs.”

Anyone who wasn’t Kaia might have gotten offended at mentioning their drug addiction so flippantly, like she was expected to tiptoe around it and treat them like china or like she was attacking them for ‘being weak’. But Kaia got it. Kaia laughed and looked down, twirling one of her dark curls. Claire couldn’t stop watching this hypnotising movement.

“Doesn’t mean yours aren’t bad, though,” Kaia said. “I mean, if there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s that you can’t just say that someone else has it worse. There’s always going to be someone worse off than you. That doesn’t mean you’re not just as valid.”

“If you actually believe that, I’ll join a circus as a knife-swallower,” Claire said. Kaia laughed again; a melodious sound that hung in the night air between them. Suddenly, Claire was kidnapped by the overwhelming desire to make Kaia laugh again, to coax that sound out over and over. She didn’t sound like she laughed nearly enough.

“I don’t know anything about you, but I know you’ve got to be pretty strong,” Kaia said. “If you’re living with Jody then you must have no family left. So to want to keep helping people –”

“That’s cute,” Claire said. “You thinking that I’m strong for hunting and making people worry about me all the time because I can’t get over my shit.”

Kaia just spread her hands, palms up. “Well, I do think you’re strong. I’ve got no one either and all I want is to just run away and never look back.”

“You’d be smart to do that,” Claire said. “Less chance of dying before you reach drinking age, at least.”

Something warm and foreign blossomed inside Claire when that gained another laugh out of Kaia. Claire wanted to bottle that sound up, to preserve it forever, to take it out when everything seemed hopeless and she just needed that push to keep going.

“It was my mom,” she blurted out before she realised what she was saying. “My dream. I saw her…I saw her die. Again.”

“Oh,” Kaia said quietly. But she didn’t have that infuriating note of pity in her voice that everyone else had when they learned that Claire had been orphaned by tragedy, so Claire didn’t feel so – so _wrong_ about telling her.

“My dad used to be so devoted to God,” Claire continued. “You know, sit around the table, say grace, stick your hand in boiling water when an angel wants to test your faith. He thought playing meat suit to an angel was more important than me and my mom. We looked for a whole year and…nothing. And then he came back. Demons came, threatened us, possessed my mom, killed my dad…blah blah, the usual sob story. And that angel wanted to use me as his new meat suit. He would’ve, if Dad hadn’t forced the guy to go back inside him instead.”

Kaia’s dark eyes were fixed on Claire, not wavering for even a second. Claire took a deep breath and continued finally letting everything just tumble out of her.

“That angel? Castiel. Sam and Dean’s best buddy. Maybe even more with Dean. I dunno, I got a butt buddy vibe from them the last few times I saw them together.”

That got a loud snort from Kaia. Claire just raised an eyebrow, lips twitching.

“Sorry,” Kaia said, hiding her grin behind her hand. “Just the way you worded it.”

“You should smile more often,” Claire found herself saying. “Your whole face just lights up. You don’t look so fucked up.”

Though the only light she had to see by was moonlight, it was impossible for Claire to miss how Kaia’s cheeks darkened.

“Thanks,” Kaia said, looking down at the grass so that her bushy curls obscured her face. She took a deep breath, almost like she was going to say something else, but then just exhaled and shrugged. Claire took that as her cue to continue.

“You’d think my mom would do her best to raise the kid who just lost their dad,” she said. “But apparently it was more important for her to find her husband and to ‘find herself’. She fucked off and just…left me. I didn’t see her again until Sam, Dean, and Castiel helped me find her. Then she –” Claire let out a small laugh, blinking rapidly to quell the stinging in her eyes. “Then she bit the dust taking an angel sword for me. I’ve still got the thing.”

“That weird, silver sword-thing?” Kaia said quietly.

“Yeah. I think of Mom every time I use it.” Claire sighed. “I resent her for leaving me. For just…not giving a shit about her daughter. But I also love her so much, y’know? She’s still my mom and I forgive her. I just…wish I could stop dreaming about that moment. I mean, I don’t have the nightmare all the time. But it’s really bad when I do.”

“I still stand by my statement,” Kaia said. “You’re really strong, Claire. You could’ve stayed angry, but you chose to help other people. You could’ve had a normal life with Jody but…you’re doing this instead.”

“How does that make me strong?” Claire said with a bitter little laugh. “Jody’s constantly worrying about me. Alex does too, even if she won’t admit it. If I was strong, I’d build a bridge and get over it and be a perfect little normal girl like they want. But even though I won’t stick around, I still get so – so jealous. When I saw Patience in my room and with my sweater earlier, I just…all I could think was ‘what if Jody’s replacing me?’ And I know that’s bullshit and she loves me but –”

“I think that’s natural,” Kaia said. “I mean, you’ve had years of being screwed over, and now you’ve suddenly got a family who wants you. I’d be angry and jealous too.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, staring up at the stars together. After a few moments, Claire couldn’t help but sneak glances at Kaia out of the corner of her eye. The other girl was bathed in moonlight, and though Claire absolutely loathed herself for making this shitty, clichéd comparison, Kaia looked almost angelic. For a few moments, they were just two girls sitting under the blanket of the night sky, not a pair of fucked-up people.

“I also lost a parent when I was twelve,” Kaia said suddenly, shattering the peaceful silence. “My mom. She died in a car accident. So I lived with my aunt until she died of cancer. My grandmother used to say that I had such a gift but…come on.” She gave a dark little laugh. “My old mentor used to visit the most beautiful places in his dreams. He told me I had the potential to be more powerful than him, but…how? I just keep going back to that same bad place. And people just…they look at me and see a stupid drug addict. They don’t stop and think why I needed those drugs to stay awake. They just want to throw me into rehab and pat themselves on the back for ‘helping’ me and making themselves feel righteous.”

“Here’s to being cool, edgy, and misunderstood,” Claire said with a grin, holding up her hand. Kaia laughed and high-fived her, but then the grin slid off her face in the blink of an eye as her shoulders began to quiver. Claire slid closer to her immediately, snaking an arm around her shoulders and holding her close.

“Sorry,” Kaia sniffled, wiping her nose. “I’m just having a moment.”

“Hey, I won’t judge.” Claire gently punched Kaia’s upper arm with her free hand. Kaia laughed at that, swiping a hand across her eyes and resting her head on Claire’s shoulder. Her dark curls shifted under Claire’s chin, releasing a waft of Kaia’s earthy smell, and Claire was angling her nose down in pursuit of this scent before she even realised what she was doing.

“Thank you,” Kaia said when a few minutes had passed. “You’re the first person to listen to me without preaching some self-righteous crap or trying to force me into a car at gunpoint.”

“Dean?” Claire said. Kaia nodded. “Yeah, that sounds like him. He’s a bit rough around the edges but he’s alright. You think that’s bad, try having an angel follow you around like a kicked puppy because he feels guilty for getting your parents killed and suddenly wants to protect you out of the blue.”

“He sounds kind of cool, though,” Kaia said.

“Yeah, I s’pose,” Claire said, a small smile touching her lips. “I do kinda like Castiel. He’s weird and dorky. And…he really does care. I hated him at first, ‘cause I was sure he was just one of those do-gooder types trying to make himself feel better by helping the girl he screwed over. But he actually cares. I think that’s why I forgave him.”

Kaia hummed in response. Claire lost track of how long they sat there together, huddled together in their embrace, but at some point, she started carding her fingers through Kaia’s curls. They were just as soft as she’d been imagining, and Kaia seemed to enjoy it, if the way she purred quietly every so often was any indication.

“I’ve never felt like this about anyone.” Claire’s heart began to pound as she steeled herself to actually – heaven forbid – talk about her feelings, but she forced herself to march on. There was no way she was going to end up as emotionally constipated as Dean Winchester was. “I just…need to protect you. I just want to punch every last bad thing in the face so they can’t hurt you.”

Kaia giggled sleepily against her. “What, are you going to be my guardian angel?”

“I’ll make Patience run you over if you ever say that again,” Claire said, though she couldn’t help grinning. “I’m your hunter, okay? Your big, badass hunter. I’ll protect you from the bad things.”

“And I’ll keep you safe from the dreams,” Kaia replied.

“Oh my god, that’s so fucking cheesy,” Claire said, though she couldn’t deny that the sappiness was wriggling its way inside her and settling in her gut like a mug of hot chocolate.

“You like cheesy,” Kaia murmured.

“Only from you,” Claire said. “I’ll stab anyone else who says that.”

Kaia snorted. She looked up suddenly, releasing another wave of earthy scent to invade Claire’s nostrils, and Claire only had a split second to figure out what the hell was going on when Kaia leaned up and barely brushed their lips together.

“Um,” was all she could say. Kaia’s breath washed over her lips, crept across her skin, and she was practically dizzy with how the woman seemed to be _everywhere_. How had Kaia managed to worm her way inside Claire’s defences in the span of twenty-four hours?

“Is this okay?” Kaia’s voice was barely audible. “I can stop if –”

The thought of Kaia pulling away horrified Claire more than she could even currently process. Shaking her head, she pressed her mouth back to Kaia’s, one hand cupping Kaia’s face and the other gripping her dark curls. As their lips worked against each other, Claire was forced to close her eyes in order to be able to cope with… _this_. She had no clue what this was, but this was quite possibly the best moment in years, and she intended to enjoy every second of it.

Unfortunately, both of them were human beings, and so they eventually had to break apart to gulp in large lungfuls of oxygen. Claire couldn’t help but wish that it was bright midday; even though this spell might not have been weaved if not for the still night air, at least she’d really be able to take in the sight of Kaia after…wow, after their first kiss.

“That happened,” Claire commented.

“Yeah,” Kaia said vaguely, still staring at Claire. Claire grinned at her – actually fully grinned, not put on a sarcastic front or try to bury her emotions to avoid being vulnerable.

“I liked it,” she said. Kaia’s face positively lit up.

“So did I,” she said. “I don’t know why I trust you. I’ve had years of people trying to force me to talk and cooperate and be a good little girl, and yet you –”

“Just get you,” Claire finished. “Yeah, I get it. We don’t have to…you know, talk about this now, do we?”

“Not if you don’t want to,” Kaia said. “I think talking would ruin the moment.”

“Kiss now, talk later?” Claire smirked. Kaia grinned and pecked her on the lips.

“Sleep now, kiss later, talk in a few years,” Kaia said. Claire sighed.

“Oh, alright. I suppose I can work with that.”

If she stole one more kiss before reclining back on the grass with Kaia in her arms, well, Kaia didn’t complain one bit.


End file.
